I Don't Care
by DeathDealer1997
Summary: Feelings never came into play. They didn't. Their relationship in their spare time was just like their relationship on the job; a mutually beneficial deal. They mutually benefitted from an attractive individual of the opposite gender; especially after a long, stressful, and violent day. No emotions involved. None.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is rated M, for light smut (not really even that, actually. It more just points it out but doesn't go into detail about what their bodies are doing, just what's going on in their minds cause really, brains are so much more interesting. I mean, any old boring thing can have a body, but a sentient mind is exclusive to...what was I talking about, again? Oh right! Little detail on bodies, just on their brains.) Told from Third-Person Omniscient. Also (sorry for the long intro) minor spoiler warning, if you've reached the part where Aiden moves into his own little Batcave then feel free to read.**_

First of all, he didn't _care _about her; which was fine, because she didn't _care _about him. Feelings just didn't come into it. What they did in their spare time was as unemotional as what they did on the job; they had a mutually beneficial deal.

You see, at the end of the day, they were both human. Despite whatever trauma and guilt they both felt, they were still human; and still had human needs. Humans need to eat when they're hungry, drink when they're thirsty, sleep when they're tired; and when they're in a big safehouse alone with a fairly attractive individual of the opposite gender, they need to find a bed.

So you see, feelings weren't a part of it. Just biological needs.

It _kinda _started the night they realized they both lived in the same house (even though she technically had her own dwelling; face it, she lived there. She never left.) I say it _kinda _started, because that night was more just build-up. Given that Aiden was the only one who was expecting to live there, he was the only one who thought to set up a bed. At the time, she was still planning to go home at night; before she realized what time it was. She was so busy exploring the world she had been given that she didn't notice until Aiden came in and mentioned it.

Aiden, being so very _not _a gentlemen (and as previously stated, didn't care about her) didn't even ask where she was going to sleep before lying down in his bed for the night.

Of course she tried sleeping on the floor; but sleeping on the cold, metallic floor turned out to be as comfortable as it first seemed. She tried finding some other place, but the last owner didn't seem to sleep at all cause she couldn't find anything, not even a sleeping bag. So, in the end, his bed was the only one in the building; he was exhausted from a whole day of running around the city doing stuff, so he wasn't going to wake up from a little shift in the bed and was obviously going to sleep in. She would wake up and be back to her job before he knew a thing.

That was the plan, at least. But the second she laid a hand on the bed, she had a gun to her head. Before he even opened his eyes his hand instinctively armed themselves, ready for anything at anytime. She froze and shut her eyes, while his eyes opened and processed the situation. As soon as he was certain there wasn't any danger, he put his gun away; much to her relief. "Need something?"

And right about now, she would have preferred the gun

"Just...wondering if you knew where I could sleep."

"Don't you have your own place?" he said, turning away from her and closing his eyes

"Yes, but that's all they way across town and as you said, it's late."

He sighed "You already looked, I assume."

Now, of course, he had to give her a place to sleep. Not because of _cared;_ because as already established: he doesn't. She needed to be happy and productive, at least for now. A teammate that was half-dead from sleep deprivation wouldn't be able to watch out for him from the system, or hack into files quickly when he opened up a link to them, or do anything that he kept her around to do.

So to be absolutely clear, he only offered her half the bed for the same reason she accepted; she needed to be rested. No caring involved; because they didn't care. Not a bit.

And when her body slowly, and unconsciously, snuggled up to his, it made sense because bodies are attracted to heat sources. So, biologically, it made sense that it would do that when she wasn't looking. It wasn't because she subconsciously wanted to be near him. Why would she?

After all, as we've previously stated; neither of them cared. At all._ Not. A. Bit._

**_Didn't intend for this to be a two-parter. But it was really long, so now it's a two-parter. Deal with it._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I realize this took awhile, but I was busy so hush up. Also, to anyone who thinks I'm going to change the canon, you're wrong. I am only sticking to what **_**could ****_have happened. Also, this is a two-parter, not making a series. I prefer to deal in oneshots and twoshots. After this is done I have one more story planned (that I'll write when I'm good and ready, so don't email me about it or *insert threat here*) and then I'll probably leave, like the stranger who came when he was most needed and then left without ever asking for thanks. Without further delay, start_**_** reading**__. __**Technically Third-person omniscient but it leans more towards limited on Clara's side because Aiden is incredibly hard to read. **_

Two weeks passed without them ever talking about that night. Though, in truth there was absolutely nothing to talk about.

Clara did eventually set up her own bed to use, off in the corner where no one could see it. This prevented more uncomfortable moments in their partnership from popping up.

And since that night, there was always something to do. Well, always something for Aiden to do at least. Between a massive weapons trade, the battle against human-sex trafficking, busting up gang leaders, intercepting criminal convoys, keeping the crime rate down, and all this coupled with his actual objective; he only ever dropped by the Bunker to sleep. Almost every time he showed up, he was so exhausted that he just fell into his bed without so much as a howdy-do.

She did worry about him every now and then; again, not because she cared (because she doesn't) but because this kind of lifestyle wasn't healthy, and if he wasn't healthy he might make a mistake that could give-away the location of their little slice of heaven. And even though his poker face hid any form of emotion from her at all times, exhaustion being among those, she noticed a significant difference between the man she met oh so long ago and the man she sees now.

He was on the edge. As glamorous as that may seem to other women; it scared her. He had his sister and nephew keeping him grounded in reality, but the second they were put in danger she knew that nothing on this Earth would be able to stop him, and that terrified her...

She was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard the lift being used. She checked the hidden camera and there he was; the only person who ever used that lift.

His walk seemed heavier than it did when he left this morning; just like how it was heavier when he left yesterday. She'd noticed overtime that his casual stroll was getting more and more rigid. She chalked it up to stress.

She couldn't say she didn't know how he felt. People just aren't meant to endure the psychological trauma they've both had to fight through. And now that she thought about it, neither of them really had any good outlets. He had fighting crime to vent, and she had spying on people through CTOS to keep her mind off her own problems; but neither of them had a really good stress reliever.

Her inner voice was interrupted by his outer voice. "I need you keep an eye out for something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I saw some poor woman dumped under a bridge with some psycho's recording next to her. Doubt this is his only victim, so alert me if you see anything like it on the system and run a search in the police databanks for anyone who fits the MO."

"Alright, no problem...hey Aiden, what do you do all day? Between all the crime fighting?"

"Well...little of this, little of that; why?"

"Just gets pretty boring down here; watching boring people do boring things, all day long."

"I'll be sure to give you plenty of work, then." he patted her shoulder before heading up the stairs, "But if I prove inadequate, you could always try whatever they do. Boring people gotta get _their_ excitement somehow."

Well that didn't help much. Almost every home she peeped into the residents were either sitting, vandalizing, or fucking. People of Chicago got pretty unimaginative since CTOS was installed.

She tried sitting, wasn't going to vandalize her own place, and the only male humans nearby were homeless strangers; and she didn't care how bored she got, she was not risking an STD

So the only option was Aiden. She wasn't that worried about his reaction; if he went along then they'd both have a good stress reliever, and if he was against, well...he wasn't the type to hold _petty_ things against people.

So, in case this message wasn't sold clearly enough in the last installment, there is no caring involved. Just a physical need for a stress reliever.

She made her way up to his sorry excuse for a room and touched his bed; this time expecting the metal pressed against her temple.

He sighed and put the piece away when he recognized her. "Whatever it is, couldn't it have been asked when I was awake?"

"Well...yea, but..." she coughed, and tried lowering her voice to a more silky tone "This way we're a lot closer to the bed."

"...what does the bed have to- what are you doing?" he said, rather confused when she started climbing in "Didn't you get your own bed?"

Well, she was able to break through that nearly impenetrable shield and managed to make him show genuine surprise on his face. Now she just had to keep from blushing. "Oh...but, its..._warmer_ over here... and I figured...that...well, well you see...we've been working for...what like, 2 weeks...and...I just thought..." Ok, she was going to have some trouble with the "not blushing" step.

He sighed deeply "Look, Clara..." he said as he sat up, "If you think you need to earn your keep, you've already done that. You don't need to-"

"No, no that is not what this is about _at all._" she said hastily, "It's just that.. well its your fault! You're the one who told me to do what they're doing on the CTOS."

"I meant hobbies. Throwing darts, reading books, or..._something."_

_"_Well, just think of this as a really...mature '_or something.'_" she said, "I mean, if that's alright with you. Just thought that we could both use something to...relieve some of the pressure."

"Well, I'm not _complaining, _not exactly. Just...are you sure?"

"Yea. I mean, it doesn't have to _mean _anything."

"Alright, just promise you'll speak up if you have any second thoughts."

"I promise." she said, as she slowly leaned down for a kiss "And _you _promise you won't misinterpret anything. Just sex, right? Nothing weird."

"Obviously. Shouldn't even have to be said." he pulled her in for a second "So...guess that's the vows out of the way."

"Guess so..."

...

...

...

"Shouldn't we be undressing now?"

* * *

While it wasn't exactly a nightly routine, they became much more comfortable with their little habit. By the sixth run, nothing even needed to be said beforehand. Just undress, lie down, and get at it.

Just another pass-time, like playing darts or watching TV. And, true to their vows, it never got complicated. Just two people who needed a way to unwind after a day in the life of Chicago's most wanted. No caring required.

And just in case you have any second thoughts about their relationship, let me just spell this out for you.


End file.
